kevins_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Victorian Era Royal Family/RMS Titanic Demigod Planning
Basic Information= Name: Jonathan Charles Albert, Prince of Wales (Born Name); Jonathan ________ (Currently) Royal Title (Formerly): His Royal Highness The Prince Jonathan, Prince of Wales, Duke of Rothesay, Earl of Carrick, Baron Renfrew, Lord of the Isles, Prince and Great Steward of Scotland Age: 18 (Physical), ___ (Biological) Family: *Mother: Queen Victoria *Father (God parent): Palaemon, Poseidon, or Boreas *Step-father: Prince Albert of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha *Step-brothers: Prince Edward II (prior to gaining the title of King Edward II); Prince Alfred, Duke of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha; Prince Arthur, Duke of Connaught and Strathearn; Prince Leopold, Duke of Albony *Step-sisters: Victoria, Princess Royal; Princess Alice of the United Kingdom; Princess Helena of the United Kingdom; Princess Louise, Duchess of Argyll; Princess Beatrice of the United Kingdom Personality: WIP Appearance: Possible models include Sean O'Pry Kellan Lutz or Brandon Stoughtan |-| Other OOC Information= *During his time as Prince, Charles' residence is the Buckingham Palace as with his "step-brothers" and his mother and "step-father". *Although Charles was noted as a deceased passenger of the RSM Titanic, Charles was actually a survivor but he was never actually "rescued" from the shipwreck. *Coincidentally the RSM Titanic was headed for New York City (which at that time, Camp Half-Blood does not exist). Problems *May need to change the mortal parent from Queen Victoria to one of her future successors since if Charles was her eldest son, he would need to be born before 1841 which does not match up with the date of the RMS Titanic. |-| History= *During the Victorian Era, Poseidon syndicated himself in the mortal interest. He took a particular interest in a member of the Royal Family, Queen Victoria to be exact. Taking on the appearance of Prince Albert of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha (Queen Victoria's husband), he had sexual intercourse with her that night and they had a child with Queen Victoria. Given the title of "Prince", the child was to be next in line of the throne as he was the eldest son; a year later, Charles' "brother" Prince Edward was given birth to. Poseidon had asked Mnemosyne a favor: for her to place false memory into Prince Albert so that both Queen Victoria "and" Prince Albert would remember that they were the ones to have Charles instead of Poseidon in disguise; Poseidon only hopes for his child to live a good life. *WIP, the Royal Family had found out that Charles was a bastard son that Queen Victoria had with another man outside of the Royal Family. Despite both Queen Victoria and Prince Albert's belief and remembrance that Charles was their legitimate child, the evidence said otherwise. Victoria had no choice but to banish Charles away and saying that he is no child of hers. Nonetheless, he was still her "son" so she gave him some money before kicking him out. Mnemosyne saw that everything did not go the way Poseidon wanted, so she altered everyone's memory so that to them "Charles" never had existed. The was for the better good, so that perhaps Charles would be able to start his life over, a life away from the royal family. *Charles pleaded to see his mother, but everyone thought he was yet another Royal Family member wannabe. *Out of anger, he utilized his powers to barge into the Buckingham Palace; however, there were many witnesses nearby. They all saw him utilize "sorcery". Charles was accused of witchcraft and Maleficium. As a trial, Charles was tied up and threw into the water. If he drowned, he was innocent but if he floated he would be found guilty. *As he was threw into the water, his head hit against a rock and he fell unconscious. WIP *With no one left, Charles went to seek a new life; it during then that the news of a unsinkable luxury liner came up. With the money he had, he bought a first class ticket on board of the RMS Titanic. *Charles sank beneath the water, but his innate abilities as a child of Poseidon kept him alive; he was noted as one of the passengers that died from the RMS Titanic shipwreck. *His hunger is in-satiated; he went on a frenzy rage as he caught on the scent of blood. Letting his primal instincts as a child of Poseidon overwhelm his judgement, he transformed into a great white shark, devouring every creature that comes in his sight. Unable to control himself, Jonathan went on a frenzy rage until he was too drained of energy. The constant shark transformation left him weak, as he transformed back into his human form. He was able to breathe buty he sank deeper in depth. *WIP |-| Useful Links= *British Royal Family *Genealogy of the British Royal Family *Victorian era *Queen Victoria *Edwardian era *RMS Titanic Category:Character Planning Category:High Priority